


Whatever We Are

by Panlock



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Infidelity, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP with feelings, Post Naruto's Inauguration, alcohol use, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Naruto watched helplessly as Haku's needles rained down and, instead of hitting their intended target, thread through Sasuke's young body. They shred him up and down, stopping the finest genin in the Leaf with vicious certainty.Naruto yells, feels the world slipping into slow motion. All he can think is why. Why, why why? Why did Sasuke sacrifice himself to save a deadlast like himself."Hell if I know," Sasuke answers with what they both thought would be his last breath. They were boys, and vulnerable, and responsible for each others lives. Naruto remembers it vividly, nearly twenty years later as Sasuke gives him the same answer. Only now, neither of them is dying as they watch a sunrise over Konoha.**Sasuke and Naruto reminisces as adults, thinking about the exact moment their relationship started to change.





	1. Authors Note

CHAPTER ONE: AUTHORS NOTE   
  
  
Rating: Explicit for male/male sexual content between Naruto and Sasuke.   
  
Tags: Alcohol use, swearing/cursing, dirty talk, anal sex, oral sex, anal fingering, slight come play, first time, and infidelity. (Hinata is cool with it, Sakura is kept in the dark....I'm personally not a huge Sakura fan).   
  
  
Warnings: Biggest warning is on the infidelity. I would also say there might be some OCC-ness related to the dirty talk. I'm really into the dirty talk, ya'll and I gave Naruto a filthy mouth. Sorry not sorry?  
  
  
There's not a lot of plot to this one, just felt like writing some quasi emotional in-canon smut.   
  
  
NOT BETA READ   
  
As always, if you catch something that's not in the tags/warnings please notify me and I will update.   
  
  



	2. We are the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke watch the sunrise in the Hokage Tower together. Their conversation leads to revelations about their past and let them get caught up in the present.

Chapter: Whatever we are, we're the same  
Rating: Explicit, really   
Warnings: Anal Sex, Cursing, Infidelity, full list of warnings/tags in authors note   
NOT BETA READ   
  
                                                                                                                                           XiiX  
  
  
               “Guys, I don’t think I’ve ever been this drunk.” Naruto sounds amazed as he flops down on his new desk. A cup of pens rolls sideways and spills onto the floor, but he doesn’t notice. “No really,” he insists. “I’ve never been this drunk.” His head is hanging off the edge of the desk in a way that surely means he’s going to wake up with a crick in it tomorrow.

                “Are you sure you don’t want us to get you home, Naruto?” Shikamaru asked seriously, still unable to turn off his instincts as advisor to the new Hokage. “Hinata can be kind of scary when she’s mad.”

               “No one’s as scary as your wife,” Kiba mutters drunkenly from the open door to the hallway. He’s eyeballing a potted plant awful hard and it’s looking like he might try to piss on it.

               Naruto busts out laughing, sounding like a gregarious kid again and not the most fearsome shinobi to ever walk the Earth. It makes his friends smile warmly. “Tamari is pretty scary,” he concedes while watching his friends upside-down.

               Shikamaru doesn’t deny it. Instead, he stuffs his hands in his pockets and tips his head back. “Yea, which is why I’m leaving before I have to sleep in the dog house with Kiba.”

               The dog-nin whips his head around but remains quiet, most likely because he isn’t sure if that was an insult or not. Choji burps obnoxiously off to the side and his face seems even more red and squished than normal.

               “But it is the eve of our youth still, we should party on in celebration of Naruto becoming Hokage!” Rock chimes in with unfathomable energy. He wasn’t allowed to drink alcohol with the rest of the gang, lest he destroy half the Leaf Village in a drunken stupor. It turns out the only thing more difficult to deal with than a drunken Rock is a sober Rock while drunk.

               Choji and Shikamaru groan. Sai was literally sleeping standing up. Konohamaru, who got an honorary invite to the evening as he was not a part of the original crew, threw a beer can at the taijutsu master. “The sun is going to rise in two hours. It’s the eve of another damn day!”

               Rock swatted the can out of the air and Sai snorted awake. He had been drunk after their first stop. Turns out two cups of sake and Sai is under the table.

               “Guys,” Naruto yawned. “I’m falling asleep.”

               “This is such a drag,” Shikamaru sighed. They were all pretty wasted, except Rock, which is why they decided it was a good idea to break into the Hokage Tower at the end of their night. Shikamaru didn’t even want to know what the Anbu guards must have thought of them, but then again who was going to tell Naruto no? “I’m going home, I’ll stop by and let Hinata know you aren’t coming home tonight, Naruto.”

               “You’re the best advisor since ever,” the Hokage smiled drunkenly and shimmed around on the desk. He probably thought about stretching out on it since he was six years old.

               “See ya Naruto.” Choji waved goodbye and dragged Kiba away; he was still admiring the potted plants longingly. Rock literally carried Sai out by slinging the lithe man over his shoulder and Konohamaru and Shikamaru closed up behind their motley crew, pride clear in both their faces.

                Naruto listened to his friends walk away, counted their steps, and monitored their growing distance with his eyes shut. “You could have joined us, you know,” he finally muttered into the darkness of the quiet office.  At first, nothing changed. An eavesdropper might have thought Naruto was drunkenly talking to himself, but Naruto wasn’t drunk, and he wasn’t alone.

               Sasuke stepped out of a shadowy corner with an amused tilt to his lips that anyone else would have missed. He was wearing that dark, vagabond cloak over his clothes and he still smelled of other worldly travels; Sasuke hadn’t been home yet.

               “I missed your inauguration,” he says it almost like an apology.

               “Yea,” Naruto chuckles good naturedly and sits up to rub the back of his head. “Me too, actually, so I guess I can’t really say anything.”

               This surprises a small laugh out of Sasuke, “dobe.”

               “Ah well, some things never change.” Naruto slides off the table and walks around to face the window overlooking the village. The other man separates himself from the dark corner and joins the Hokage at the window, side by side.

               They’re quiet for a moment, peaceful in a way that they never could have been as boys. “Why did you pretend to be so drunk?” The Uchiha asked after several minutes of comfortable silence.

               Naruto shrugs with a lopsided smile. His Uzumaki heritage and tailed beast chakra healed him quickly in battle, but it also made it near impossible for him to get drunk. “When I realized you wouldn’t join us I figured that was the easiest way to get them to leave.”   

               “Hmm,” Sasuke didn’t need Naruto to explain further. They both knew that none of Naruto’s friends had completely forgiven Sasuke for his betrayal of the Leaf or for what he put Naruto through. Honestly, it didn’t bother Sasuke half as much as it bothered Naruto. The Uchiha was happy Naruto had so many companions that were watchful and protective. The only people in the Leaf that totally forgave Sasuke were Naruto, Sakura, and (strangely) Hinata.

              Sasuke didn’t know the woman very well. As a child she had been quiet, timid, and her skills were subpar. He hadn’t devoted much energy to remembering her. As an adult she was still somewhat quiet, but Sasuke could see that she had found strength. She was quiet, but steadfast and worthy of Naruto’s unending love because it was so obvious she worshiped him and always had, even before he became the Savior of the Leaf Village.

              They met twice, both times right after Hinata gave Naruto healthy children. The first time Sasuke went to the hospital himself, as Sakura had visited earlier on her own. He felt the desire to see Naruto’s child, it was bizarre and unnatural to him to care so much, and he lingered far away from the hospital bed when he arrived. He wasn’t sure if the couple would want him there, all things considered. Naruto was beside himself with wonder and pride and dragged Sasuke over to Hinata. Before Sasuke knew what was happening, she pushed Baruto, small, weak, vulnerable and pink, into his chest and stood close by while he got the child secured in one arm. It startled him beyond belief and he jerked his face up and Hinata was smiling at him.

             “You’re his godfather,” she said happily and Sasuke could see it in her eyes. Hinata loved him, and trusted him, and regarded him with the warmth and care of family. In that moment Sasuke felt humbled, and it nearly knocked him to his knees.

              He didn’t feel like he deserved her affection. Hinata had always adored and admired Naruto. She saw it before any of them did, but there was no denying it. She accepted Sasuke, and she supported their friendship. It was more than he could say about Sakura, who always seemed bitter and disappointed when Sasuke chose to see Naruto over her.

             “Have a drink and watch the sunrise with me.” Naruto leaned over and knocked shoulders with his companion, pulling Sasuke from his thoughts.

              Sasuke quirks an eyebrow, but doesn’t immediately refuse, which Naruto takes as a good sign.

              “Yes,” the blond cheered and bent down. Under the desk he finds a nearly full bottle of liquor. Earlier Konohamaru was down there trying to find where he had carved his name into the desk as a child.

              “You don’t have cups?” Sasuke asks prissily, mostly as a joke, and Naruto rolls his eyes. They trade the bottle back and forth, Naruto helping himself to more than the other, and soon they begin to reminisce.

              All night, with the others, had been something like this. Kiba and Konohamaru loved to share embarrassing stories. They kept Rock blushing most of the night. They remembered the good times, how far Naruto had come, all the times he saved them one way or another. However, reminiscing with Sasuke was like a heart listening to the memories of its soul.

              “I’m seriously amazed Kakashi never tried to kill us,” Naruto threw his head back and held the bottle between his spread legs with both hands. “We were assholes.”

              Sasuke snorted again—he was laughing more and more freely—and he leaned back with his one arm propping him up. Gone was his pristine Uchiha posture, and his cloak was slipping off his good shoulder. Sasuke smiled openly, “he wanted us to get along so bad, but we got even more competitive after we became friends. Bet he wanted to drown us.” He knocked a mouthful back when Naruto handed it over, fully aware that the liquor was making him more chatty and not caring.

               Naruto’s smile softened suddenly. “When did things change?”

               That was a loaded question. Sasuke sat the bottle down between them and looked at Naruto directly. He could play dumb, because the query was vague enough—but they both know what the blond meant. Their eyes were still pinned on one another and there is some of that old competitiveness burning there, but there is so much familiarity it’s almost dizzying. It feels as if they’ve always been like this, but that’s not right. Sasuke fought it for so damn long. He finally responds softly, “how the hell should I know,” and it might not be the truth but it’s the answer.

               Naruto absorbs the information with a sting of recollection because he remembers that day immediately. He thought Sasuke died during that fight. They were children, learning for the first time what it really meant to be shinobi. Zabuza and Haku taught them that lesson, and they also taught them a lot about themselves.

               Naruto discovered he could tap into the nine-tails chakra. Sasuke learned he was willing to die protecting his idiot teammate.

               “I don’t know exactly when, but it was on that mission.” He remembers running up a tree in the dark, too exhausted to see anything but the blur of orange burning beside him. They were delirious and giddy, playing a game of tag that would last the rest of their lives. Remembering it makes his heart squeeze. “What about you?”

               Naruto’s face immediately splits into a cheesy grin and it’s self-deprecating and false. Sasuke hates it.  “Ah you know,” he folds both arms behind his head and tries to look out the window. The sun isn’t rising yet, but they can both feel it coming, and Naruto frowns slightly.

               “Naruto,” the Uchiha say’s it like a warning but it’s more exasperated than threatening. After another second, he sighs and falls back on the table. His legs are bent at the knees over the edge, and he stuffs his one arm under his head. “Fine, don’t tell me.” Sasuke thinks he’s never sounded so childish, but he really wants to know.

               “No, it’s not that…” Naruto turns his face down toward the other man in a flash. “I just thought you knew, that’s all.”

               “Spit it out, dobe.”

               “I always…” his raspy voice snags a little and it’s amazing how someone so powerful could sound so vulnerable. “You know, from the moment I first saw you, I always felt…”

                Another beat of silence fills up between them but this one isn’t comfortable. It feels like there’s a charge in the air and it’s making Sasuke’s hair stand up. “I thought you hated me.” They’re whispering now, even though Anbu widened their perimeter hours ago and they are totally alone.

                Naruto licks his bottom lip. “Before the academy, I’d see you alone a lot and I just knew. I don’t know, it sounds so stupid. Don’t listen to me,” he huffs and shakes his head. “Maybe I am getting drunk,” he muses and eyeballs the bottle.

                “Liar,” Sasuke swings his leg to the side and pushes his thigh against the other. Naruto is still sitting, slouching, next to him. “Tell me.”

                Naruto doesn’t look at the other right away. Instead he placed the bottle down, to the side, and looks out the window. It was like watching a ninja put away their weapons and tools; it was like watching Naruto strip himself bare. Sasuke could see it in the slope of the blonds’ shoulders, the sag in his spine. “I don’t want to hear that you don’t feel the same,” he admits and finally twists around and he’s smiling again.

                Big, fake, self-deprecating.

                Sasuke hates it.

                He hates it so much he’s willing to be honest for the both of them. “I think whatever we are, we were always the same.”

                That wipes all the falsehood right off Naruto’s face. He looks older like this, with his blue eyes wide and clear. His expression is open, full of surprise. “What did you say?”

                 Sasuke is still laying on his back, belly up, and he feels like a butterfly pinned to a cork board under the other man’s eyes. “Tch, you heard me,” he tries to sound aloof but his words don’t quite work through the knot in his throat. He’s suddenly very aware of how intimate—romantic—this is. They’re alone, in a dark-lit room, overlooking the Leaf Village waiting for sunrise. Sasuke is vaguely mindful that he has never watched the sun rise with Sakura, and his fingers twitch.

                "I always—” Naruto stops himself, bites his bottom lip and looks away again just for a moment. It was a little funny, Naruto would emote all over a battlefield through the blood and the pain, but now it was hard to get the words out. He watched the horizon for a second longer, as if he needed to commit it to memory, but the scene must be burned into his brain by now. He relaxed back onto the desk next to Sasuke, lying next to him. “I always felt connected to you. I didn’t want to hear you say you didn’t feel the same.”

               “Of course I did,” Sasuke corrects while looking at the other man’s profile. He thought he made that clear the first time they fought. That was the whole point. Naruto was the only person he felt a connection to after his clan was murdered and Itachi deserted him leaving only questions and pain behind.

                Naruto was looking at the ceiling. “Even when we were strangers?”

                The Uchiha remembers seeing the boy with the nine tails sealed within him. He was dirty, loud, and had no manners. He remembered the look in his eyes, that fierce determination to be seen. Sasuke had known that feeling; he wanted his father to see him. Later he needed Itachi to see him and explain _why._ Now, now….

                Naruto turned his head and now they were facing each other. In the back of his head Sasuke knew this was weird. They were laying side by side, much like how they had fallen the day Naruto finally honored his promise to Sakura, and he could smell the alcohol that failed to inhibit the Leaf’s finest Hokage. “Yea, even then.” He answers softly and shrugs. “I denied it, but it was always there. I felt this…pull.”

                The blond leaned forward and kissed Sasuke once. It wasn’t deep, but it was solid, and Naruto pressed them together long enough that they wouldn’t be able to deny it later. Sasuke saw it coming and it still made his lungs collapse.

               When the Hokage pulled back he didn’t withdraw far. “And that? Did you feel that, too?”

               Sasuke worked his throat, “yes.”

               Naruto nearly growled and threw himself on top of the other man, tangling their legs and sliding his chest against Sasuke. “I’ve wanted to do that for a really long time,” Naruto admitted breathily. His pelvis was slotted against Sasuke, pinning him against the hard wood of the desk, but they both froze. His arms caged Sasuke on either side of his head and Naruto’s eyes scanned the other man’s face. “I can’t believe you feel the same,” he laughs in overwhelming surprise.

            Sasuke looked up at Naruto and they were both catching their breath, even though they only kissed once. The realization alone was enough to knock the wind out of them, apparently. “What about Hinata?” It doesn’t cross his mind to ask about Sakura. They both know she wouldn’t approve.

               Naruto doesn’t even flinch, but his eyes soften. “She knows. She’s always known. I love her but you—” he pauses. He doesn’t need to put it to words. They know. “It’s different. I don’t think she would mind. She would understand.”

               They had children to think about, too, and now Naruto needs to consider the village. They had spent their entire childhood being selfish. They should have the decency to resist…but old habits die hard, and this is something that they never broached as boys or teenagers. Maybe they should have explored this back then; maybe it should have stayed buried forever. Sasuke hasn’t moved, his chest is frozen on one big inhale and he feels stuck.  

               There was a time Naruto would have set the world on fire for him. At this moment, Sasuke isn’t so sure that time isn’t still now.

               “Tell me to stop,” Naruto whispers while dipping his face into Sasuke’s neck. He kisses the delicate skin there and his left palm rubs up and down the other man’s flat chest, moving underneath the cloak and tunic. He doesn’t want to stop; Naruto wants to ruin the Uchiha like Sasuke had ruined him all those years ago. Naruto doesn’t have the resolve to ignore this anymore, not this time. He’s whittled down to just his bones around a heart that beats for this exact moment. If they stop, it has to be Sasuke to end it. “Tell me to stop or so help me I’ll fuck you on this desk, I swear to god.” He groans and rolls his hips down.

               “I’m not telling you to stop,” Sasuke gasps out and the damn breaks. He slings one leg over Naruto’s hip and grinds up, rutting through too many layers of clothes. “I’m not telling you to stop, Naruto.” His fingers dig into the other man’s clothes at his back and Sasuke arches up.

               Naruto groans deep and feral and latches his mouth on the other man’s neck. Kisses turn to bites and Sasuke’s brain short-circuits when Naruto sucks on the bitten skin, runs his tongue across it. One of them snarls at the layers between them, and Naruto rears back enough to straddle Sasuke on the desk.

               The jinjuriki rolls back while unzipping his orange and black jacket, revealing taunt mesh underneath. Sasuke palmed Naruto’s stomach and chest through the fishnets as if he had never see Naruto bare. His hand crawled up, groping and rubbing the other man and Naruto purred. 

               The blond dropped his hands, leaned back, and gripped Sasuke’s thighs behind them. The position bowed his body, putting him on display. “You look good spread out on my desk.” Naruto’s raspy voice was suddenly deeper and all that fluttering uncertainly from his youth was gone. He started gyrating his hips slowly, rubbing his ass over Sasuke’s groin.

               _Fuck,_ Sasuke’s eyes go wide at the sight. Since when was Naruto sexy?

               The young Hokage squeezes Sasuke’s thighs, kneading the inside of his legs until the tense muscles drop open. “Let me have you," his voice is husky. 

               Sasuke doesn't answer the way he wants to but he does growl, “take off your clothes." He sweeps his hand over Naruto’s shoulder and brushes off the orange jacket. Before it hits the floor, he’s working on the zipper to the other man’s pants.

               Naruto hisses when Sasuke fumbles with the opening to his pants and gets his own hand in there, pulling himself out to relieve some of the pressure. He's already so turned on, ready to blow his load before they even get started. Suddenly, Naruto’s plans are derailed and he shoves Sasuke’s shirts up under his chin to expose the paler man’s chest. “I love seeing you like this,” the Hokage pants and starts pumping his dick over the bare skin of Sasuke’s stomach and chest.

               Sasuke realizes what his friend must mean to do and is surprised with himself that he doesn’t mind so much. He curls forward enough to tug his cloak and shirts off and slings them to the side. The Hokage’s office will be littered with their clothes by the end of the night.

               Naruto is still touching Sasuke all over with his bandaged hand and stroking himself with the other. Sasuke can’t help himself and grabs the other man by the hip as he watches Naruto work his own dick. His pants have slid past his hips, down to his thighs and Sasuke can hear the fabric rustle on every stoke. The head of Naruto’s cock is wet, and he keeps smearing the beads of precome down his shaft. It shouldn’t be so arousing. Maybe in a few hours Sasuke will feel shame at the way his mouth watered and his skin burned, but right now he can only pant and moan like this is the hottest experience of his life.

Naruto hovers above Sasuke’s face and the head of his dick is rubbing into the muscular curves of the Uchiha’s stomach. He braces one arm on the desk, holding himself up just far enough away to work his own hand between them, and their mouths are nearly touching. "I'm going to come on you and then I'm going to fuck you," he promises breathlessly with his eyes locked on the other. Sasuke doesn't have the opportunity to respond before Naruto licked into his mouth, kissing him slow and filthy. 

               Naruto is still kissing Sasuke like he's trying to make him come when the Hokage starts to shake and his breath hitches. "Hmm," he moans right into Sasukes mouth and comes all over Sasuke’s chest. The thought alone was almost enough to send the Uchiha over. 

               Sasuke didn’t actually think Naruto would take any time to recover in between rounds, but he was still a little startled when a second later the Jinjuriki jerked forward to crouch over Sasuke on all fours. “You’re fucking hot Sasuke,” he groaned and immediately smeared his hand across the pool of come on the other man’s stomach.

               Sasuke whimpered and tilted his head back. He feels like a hair pin trigger, ready to blow apart. He’s wound up from Naruto jerking off over him, and touching him—but it’s not enough, and his head is swimming. “Tease,” he accuses and bucks his hips.

               “I’m taking my time,” Naruto corrects with heated eyes and grips Sasuke’s erection through his clothes. 

               Sasuke takes a second to imagine what they would look like to anyone that might walk in on them. Naruto is bare, save for the pants wrapped around his ankles, and on all fours over Sasuke. The Uchiha—proud and stoic Uchiha—is sprawled out under him, smeared in the Hokage’s come, and demanding more. He grits his teeth and bares his throat as Naruto starts to rub him through his pants. All he can think about is the heavy erection hanging between his friends legs and it burns him up from the inside.

               Naruto kisses Sasuke's jaw, down his throat, meanwhile the hand over Sasuke’s crotch continues to grip and rub him through the cloth. Sasuke grinds up into Naruto’s hot palm and slides his fingers back into blond hair. The Hokage nips at Sasuke’s collar bones and when he gets to the parts of his chest that is wet with Naruto’s own come, he carefully avoids it for now. “I want you in my mouth.” He declares with his lips just below the other man’s navel.

               “Then quit talking and do it.” Sasuke is reasonably sure his voice still sounds authoritative when he gives a light tug on Naruto’s hair.

               “Hmm,” Naruto agrees and grips the base of the other man’s erection and kisses it from root to tip. He watches Sasuke’s face while he does it. He’s obviously enjoying himself as he works his tongue up the shaft and seals his lips over the head.

               “Fuck, Naruto,” Sasuke curses as he watches. He wonders when Naruto learned how to do this, when did he have the time—have there been other lovers between himself and Hinata?

               Naruto pulls off the tip, his whisker scars quiver as the suction pulls his cheeks tight, and he grins up at the other. “Like watching me blow you?” His hand is winding up and down the saliva-wet length as he talks.

               “Yes,” Sasuke breaths. He’ll say anything to get Naruto back on his dick.

               The jinjuriki growls and takes Sasuke back into his mouth, bobbing his head in an eager, deep rhythm that has the other man making a fist in blond hair and swearing.

               Sasuke is thrusting his hips up shallowly, fucking the hot, wet, channel of Naruto’s throat. He pets the back of the others head and enjoys the sight of Naruto letting his mouth be used and taken. "Feels good," he groans and his eyes flutter. Naruto’s fingers glide through the come on his stomach and a second later a wet, cool finger is pressing between his open legs. _“Oh,”_ Sasuke’s eyes spring open.

               Naruto chuckles around the heavy length in his mouth and rubs a come-slick finger over Sasuke’s tight hole. He doesn’t try to penetrate the other yet, just massages the sensitive skin where Sasuke opens. The Uchiha’s leg starts to shake, and Naruto pulls back to keep him from coming too soon. “Not yet, baby.”

               Sasuke gasps at the pet name. It makes his face flush and his head spin.

               “Want you to come with my fingers inside you.” He scoops his fingers over the remaining puddle of come on Sasuke’s stomach and chest and rubs two fingertips across the other man’s opening. He watches Sasuke arch and hold his breath, strung as tight as a bow. “You gonna let me?”

               “Naruto,” he growls and it’s as good as his clear consent. They know it is. None of this would have happened if Sasuke wasn’t on board.

               The young Hokage slips his bandaged hand along the underside of Sasuke’s leg and tugs the offending material of his pants off. It’s a miracle neither of them have shredded any clothes in their haste. When Sasuke is bare Naruto slings the other man’s slender leg over his own shoulder. It leaves Sasuke spread open and it feels like he's suffocating. Naruto’s fingers trail down and press against the tight rim once. “Breathe, Sasuke,” he orders and repeats the motion until the Uchiha below him recognizes the rhythm. On the fourth go they’ve synced up and Naruto presses in on Sasuke’s exhale.

               It feels odd, but not unpleasant. They both know pain, and this isn’t it. “More,” Sasuke demands and digs his hand into the hair on his own head as if to ground himself.

               “I’ll give you everything,” Naruto promises hotly and nearly folds his body to swallow Sasuke’s erection while working one finger into the other.

               “Fucking hell,” Sasuke shouts when Naruto slides the full length of his first finger into him. It’s not wet enough and it’s too much too soon but it’s also perfect. He thrusts up into Naruto’s mouth, and rocks back down on his finger. “Shit, fuck” he gasps and bucks his hips.

               Naruto groans lovingly and rubs a second finger against the slightly stretched rim of Sasuke’s hole. Before tonight he wasn’t sure if Sasuke remained innocent during his years with Orochimaru or with Taka. Right now, though, Naruto knows he’s the only one to have Sasuke like this and it makes some feral part of his nature pleased beyond reason. He wants to make Sasuke scream and clench his teeth and writhe on his desk while taking his dick—but first he needs Sasuke open and wet and he needs Sasuke to come.

               The Hokage works his tongue over the head of the other man's dick and is rewarded by bursts of precome in his mouth. This feels like a gift. There are no guarantees in this world and he may only have this once. He will make it count. He works the single finger in and out, adds a slick thumb to rub at the sensitive rim, and Sasuke moans like Naruto is paying for it.

               “Naruto,” he gasps and moves his hand from his hair to his own mouth. He bites his fist, stifling the moan. He had not often experimented sexually. As a youth he was consumed with other matters; in marriage his sex life was vanilla at best and frequently nonexistent. He had never been lit up from the inside like this, never realized it would feel so good.

               The blond groans in sympathy and presses a second finger along side the first, scissoring them carefully while he bobs over Sasukes dick. He tilts his face up, catches the other man with his blue eyes as he does it.

               Sasuke is arching and pulling his abs tight to look down at his body where they are connected. His own mouth is hanging open at the sight. Naruto looks like a porn star with his mouth wrapped around his dick and Sasuke has never been so turned on. He pumps his hips, watches his prick slide in and out of Naruto’s mouth and feels like he’s on fire. His hand goes down between his legs and feels where the other man is fingering him open, feels the tight wet hole snug around Naruto’s fingers and it’s blinding. “ _Fuck,_ ” he curses and moves his fingers up to feel around Naruto’s throat and jaw. The jinjuriki’s chin is unabashedly wet from his own saliva and it should be gross but instead Sasuke is hot all over when he presses his fingers against Naruto’s swollen lips. “Will you let me come in your mouth, Hokage-sama?” He tries for haughty false-respect, but his voice is breathless and wrecked.

               Naruto moans shamelessly and crooks his finger just so and Sasuke cries out. He does it again and again just to keep Sasuke making that high, desperate sound. _Yes,_ he wants Sasuke to blow his load in his mouth. Wants this to be real and messy and perfect because it always is between them.

               “Ah-ah-ah,” Sasuke gasps and moans with each deep, slick jab of Naruto’s fingers and throws his head back. “Yea, yea, fuck yes!” He bares his teeth and doesn’t care that he might be a little too loud as he comes, shaking and gasping and flying apart. Let them hear, let every stoic-faced Anbu and villager and ninja and even the great stone monument hear them and know their honored Hokage loves sucking him off. 

               Naruto pulls back slowly, tenderly letting Sasuke’s half-hard cock spill from his spit-slick lips. He kisses from one hip bone to the other, still gently pumping his fingers in and out of Sasuke’s hole. “You make such pretty sounds,” Naruto nips at the slender knee near his face.

               “Ah,” Sasuke jerks and gasps. He’s over-sensitive but still so very aware of the heavy shaft hanging between the other man’s legs. He knows there’s more to come, even as his body is still being wracked with aftershocks from his first orgasm, but he also knows they are on borrowed time. The sun will be rising soon. He surprises them both when he grabs Naruto by the hair and hauls him up for a kiss.

               It’s deep but slow, less frantic and so sweet and god Sasuke never liked kissing so much. His hand slides around the familiar shape of Naruto’s scalp affectionately. In all the ways he’s had Naruto at his mercy—seen the boy humiliated and scared and angry and desperate and broken and bleeding—this is by far the most satisfying. “It’d be nice if you fucked me before sunrise,” he quirks an eyebrow and bites Naruto’s bottom lip.

               Naruto looks like his head is reeling. It probably is. “I can do that,” he smiles eagerly and first carefully withdraws his fingers before he tears himself away completely. He goes into an adjoining bathroom just out of sight and Sasuke hears him open a drawer.

               The Uchiha has a moment to himself, laid out like a pile of paperwork on the Hokages desk. It already feels like Naruto signed his name over him, though. “What the hell are you doing?” He finally snaps when he starts to feel silly waiting, listening to Naruto shuffle through a drawer of toiletries.

               “Coming!” Naruto announces and darts back into the main room. He’s holding a bottle of lubricant in one hand, looking mighty pleased with himself.

               The other man looks skeptical, though. “Am I not the only one you plan to have over this desk?” Sasuke doesn’t mean to sound jealous. They’re both married, for heavens sake.

               Naruto’s face goes ten shades of red. “It’s not mine!” He croaks, then looks at the bottle as if he realizes for the first time that he’s holding _someone else’s_ lube. His face jerks back to Sasuke. “Don’t look at me like that. You should have seen the shit Sunade left behind when Kakashi took over.”

               Sasuke’s brain melts a little at the realization that the lube belongs to their sensei. Of course, it does. The pervert probably beat off between reading smut novels and assigning missions…not that Sasuke currently has the moral high ground, all things considered. “Just get over here, dobe.”

               Naruto leaps between the other’s legs like this was his purpose in life all along. “Want to stay on your back?” He runs his hand up Sasuke’s slim leg and stops on his bent knee. Naruto is standing, natural and confident in his nakedness. His feet are a shoulders-width apart and his chest looks full and muscular.

               Sasuke thinks about moving. Like this he doesn’t have much leverage, but in any other position he would not be able to see the other. “This is fine, if I don’t die of old age first.” He raises his legs and wraps them around Naruto’s waist, pulling them together.

               Naruto grins and tips his hips forward. His erection hasn’t flagged once since they started, not even after the first time he came. Hinata was a lucky woman. “I need to work you open some more,” he explains and squeezes a dollop of lube onto the fingers of his natural hand and taps the other man’s right leg.

               Sasuke raises his leg again and it fits over Naruto’s shoulder, holding him open like an offering. “Tch, if you insist,” Sasuke sulks mildly but licks his bottom lip when he feels Naruto’s slick fingers slide between his legs and rub behind his balls.

               “I do insist,” Naruto answers darkly and bends forward. One arm braces him against the desk while the other works on opening his lover. His face hangs over Sasuke and he kisses him once, hard and quick like a bite. “It’s not gonna be slow and gentle,” he promises breathily as he slips one and then two fingers into the soft, hot place inside Sasuke.

                The Uchiha chokes back a moan. He can hardly believe this is the same person that a moment ago blushed because he was holding second-hand lube. Sasuke’s mouth drops on a moan and he doesn’t have the mental faculties to close it properly even as he grinds up, silently begging Naruto to finger him deeper.

                The young Hokage gets more lube between them and adds a third finger. "You feel so good, Sasuke." He's watching the blissed out expression on the others face. "Tight and wet for me. You're going to feel so fucking good on my dick."

                "Hell, Naruto," Sasuke curses and his face burns. "You gonna fuck me like a horny teenager?"

               “Maybe,” he returns smugly and spreads his fingers. Sasuke whines and groans; his dick jumps at Naruto’s next words: “You want that Sasuke? Want me to fuck you open on my dick, spread out and taking it until we break my desk?”

                “Holy shit,” Sasuke is shaking at the thought. Apparently, Naruto is good with his words under only two circumstances—while fighting or fucking. “Yes, yea I want it,” he snarls. Whatever they are, they have always been the same. Right now, they are delirious and horny.

                Naruto growls and in the next breath his cock is slick and pressing against the other man’s hole, still stuffed with Naruto’s fingers. “You’re so fucking hot,” he groans and admires the virginal place between Sasuke’s legs. He rubs the head of his dick against the wet furl. 

                “Gah,” Sasuke’s head jerks to the side and he sounds gut-punched. “Come on,” he hisses and writhes up. He can feel Naruto’s fingers wriggling, snug inside him, and the blunt tip of Naruto’s cock waiting to take their place. His senses are buzzing, drowning out all his higher-level thinking. “Do it,” he snarls again and salvages some of his dignity as he _demands_ rather than begs.

                 Naruto grunts and slips his fingers free. Before Sasuke can groan at their absence Naruto is rocking forward, feeding the head of his cock into the other man.

                 “Fuck!” Sasuke’s arm shoots up and he digs his nails into the blonds’ arm that’s gripping the edge of the desk next to his head.

                 “That’s it let me in,” Naruto sooths as he pushes in slowly but unyielding. He kisses Sasuke’s face and licks into his mouth greedily.

                  All the air in Sasuke’s lungs has been pushed out by the time Naruto’s hips are cradled against his ass. “Fuck, shit,” he breathes and blinks in a daze. He feels flayed. “Naruto,” he groans and runs his hand up the other man’s arm, over his shoulder, and into the base of his hairline.

                  The young Hokage doesn’t need more direction than that. He bends to kiss the other again and set his hips to motion. Just like he promised, Naruto does not fuck Sasuke slow and gentle. The first roll of his hips is a forceful glide like ocean waves and it rocks Sasuke up the desk. There’s enough lube between them to keep things slick and easy and Naruto nearly loses his mind. “You feel so fucking good,” he praises in a low tone that's unrecognizable.

                  Sasuke shivers and tries to grind his hips in time with Naruto’s pace, but he’s left gasping and arching wildly. It stung, he was too new at this for it not to hurt a little but is also felt like bliss. He can hear the wet, plunging sound, and the noise of their bodies colliding, and Naruto’s hot breath in his ear.

                  Naruto straightened his back to stand over Sasuke again. The change in position gave Naruto more control, let him put his back into his thrusts. He hauled the other man forward, closer to the edge of the desk and sunk his fingers into Sasuke’s pale thigh that was draped over Naruto’s shoulder. “Love seeing you spread out on my desk, watching you take it and loving it. Tell me you fucking love it,” he moans and watches his cock glide in and out of the first person his heart called to.  

                 “Yes,” Sasuke gasps and looks down his own body. His erection is red and weeping and he knows if he tries to touch himself he’ll come too soon. He’s not ready for this night to be over, even as the first rays of sunshine start to creep over the trees of their village. “I love it,” and that’s so close to what they really mean it sets Sasuke’s teeth on edge. He watches Naruto’s muscled body before him, the way his abdomen tightens each time he fucks into Sasuke with coiled strength and barely contained control. He’s watching _Naruto fuck him_ , and the thought is staggering. “I fucking love it.”

                  Naruto moves one hand to the other man’s waist and squeezes possessively while he mouths at Sasuke’s leg that’s hanging next to his face. “I want every part of you,” he says it harshly and cracks his hips, slides in the right way, just perfect, colliding with that bundle of nerves that’s so swollen from arousal that Sasuke _keens._ “I’ve wanted you since I was old enough to want anything.”

                  Sasuke tosses his head back and bares his throat. He can’t breathe, it’s too much. He can feel his cock jerk and bob against his abdomen; he can hear the desk creak and groan under their combined weight. He should feel ashamed, but instead he nearly sobs when Naruto’s unclothed hand drifts toward his erection. The first touch nearly sets him off, even though it’s nothing more than Naruto’s knuckles sliding against his shaft. The Hokage’s hand is wet, slick from working him open, and Sasuke whines as Naruto fondles him instead of taking him in a tight grip.

                  “Think you could come just from me fucking you?” Naruto’s voice is so deep it nearly sounds like Kurama is breaking through. “How long do you think you could take it, hu?” He palms Sasuke’s balls that are pulled tight to his body and Sasuke wails. “What if I just kept fucking you after you came?” He says it like a threat, like he really might just keep driving into the other man until they were both boneless and caught.

               “Naruto,” Sasuke chokes and arches. He really might come like this and the thought is almost terrifying, as if he doesn’t know his own body as well as Naruto must know it.

               Naruto’s natural hand still groped and palmed Sasuke indulgently, like he was just thrilled to feel the other man in his hand. “I could, you know.” He continues talking and for the first time in his life the Uchiha hopes Naruto never shuts up. His thrusts slow slightly, rolling his hips in delicate circles that somehow feel just as filthy as everything else. “I could fuck you for hours, have you in every way. It still wouldn’t be enough.”

               It will never be enough, and maybe this was a mistake. They won’t be able to act like this didn’t happen, they won’t be able to walk away. “Fuck me,” Sasuke growls and groans like it’s the only words he knows. “Fuck me Naruto, don’t stop. I want—ah-”

               The young Hokage picks up the pace again and grunts. His shoulders stiffen, tight with all the coiled pressure building between them and Naruto knows he should slow down just a little. He’s never fucked his wife like this, never had a lover that could take everything he could give them—but he’s greedy and stupid and Sasuke is _his._

“ _Oooh,_ ” Sasuke moans like he might shake apart. His arm lashes out and slings something off the desk and his heel digs into Naruto’s ass, urging him deeper. “Naruto, fu _ck!_ ”

               “Yea, Sasuke,” Naruto is breathless. His instincts tell him to arch and ride out his orgasm with his head thrown back, but he can’t look away from the man below him. His mouth hangs open and his eyes fly from where they are joined, up to Sasuke’s face.

               The Uchiha is watching Naruto with glassy, pupil-blown eyes like he knows the other is ready to combust. “Do it,” Sasuke orders breathlessly. He wants his friends come inside him, wants to feel dirty and owned when this is all over.

               Naruto’s orgasm hits him like a storm and he finally, finally wraps his lube-slick hand around Sasuke’s bobbing erection. “Come on me, want to feel you fucking come on me.” Naruto gasps and jacks Sasuke two, three times before the other man goes rod-straight and stops breathing. 

               “Na- _ah!_ ” Sasuke can feel the Hokage pumping his come inside him, pushing it in deeper with each thrust as Sasuke shoots his load up his own chest. Naruto watches Sasuke’s orgasm drag him under even as his own is still blurring his vision and if feels like they’re experiencing the same slow death.

               “Fuck,” Naruto swears and pumps into Sasuke a few more times. He savors the fucked-out easiness between his friends legs now that they've both came. He doesn’t want this to be over, doesn’t want to climb off Sasuke and give the other man his space. He knows it’s coming with the sunrise.

               “Mnn, Naruto,” Sasuke complains half-heartedly and pushes at the other man’s chest.

               The young Hokage sighs but pulls out carefully and drops both hands on either side of Sasuke’s head. His erection was only dissipating through sheer force of will. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said he could fuck Sasuke for hours. They didn’t have hours, though. “Hold on,” he murmured gently. Before Naruto could pull away to retrieve a wash cloth Sasuke twisted up and kissed the pulse point on his wrist. Naruto whipped his head back down, struck with an overwhelming feeling that had nothing to do with the orgasm that still made his head swim.

               “What?” Sasuke asked when Naruto paused, hanging above him with bewildered eyes.

               “I love you,” he blurted helplessly.

               Sasuke doesn’t say anything at first, just catches his breath from underneath the other man. He’s still spread out, sweaty, and his hair is all over the desk. He’s debauched, covered in Naruto’s come on Naruto’s desk, pinned under Naruto’s eyes and bound by his love. “The sun is rising,” he says softly. Though Sasuke is not facing the window himself, he can see how the morning rays crawl up Naruto’s profile and brighten his eyes. It’s beautiful.

               Naruto looks sad for just a split second but checks it as soon as the devastation hits his face. He tries to pull away a second time, but Sasuke tugs him back again. “Sasuke,” he snaps and ducks his face. He doesn’t want to look at the other man now, not after they came so close to having everything he wants.

               “Dobe,” the Uchiha chides and slides his hand up the back of Naruto's sweaty neck. His fingers card through short hair on the blonds nape. “Whatever we are, we’re the same. Remember that.” He brings them closer, presses their foreheads together, and closes his eyes.

               “OK,” Naruto breathes and kisses Sasuke once before finally breaking away. That was enough, that had to be enough to carry Naruto on. Regardless, they couldn’t risk staying like this any longer. Too many people helped themselves to the Hokage’s office through that window—a trend Naruto himself started a decade ago.

               They cleaned and dressed quickly using the materials in the adjoining bathroom. They didn’t talk much, but Naruto stole several kisses and Sasuke allowed it.

               “Will you go see Sakura and Sarada?” Naruto asked evenly. They both knew Naruto’s opinion that the Uchiha should visit his daughter.

               “I’ve already been away from my mission for too long,” Sasuke answers while fixing his cloak. His ass is sore, and he desires a proper bath. “Will you tell Hinata?”

               “Yes,” Naruto answers immediately. “Does that bother you?”

               It does, but Sasuke realizes he doesn’t have room to argue. He never asked Naruto to keep this from his wife. “I don’t care.”

               “She won’t tell anyone,” Naruto reassures him but Sasuke only tightens more and looks toward the window. The Hokage panics, senses a rift rising between them so soon. “What is it?”

               “Will she…” Sasuke hesitates. He’s torn somewhere between wanting to know and not being able to ask. “Hinata is a good person,” he finally settles on and feels more awkward now than when Naruto’s fingers were up his ass.

               Naruto relaxes his shoulders and exhales a sigh. He gets it. “She won’t be angry with you or upset. You don’t have to worry about my wife coming at you with Byakugan,” he laughs lightly. “I know it sounds strange, but really I think she’ll be happy for us. There was always a part of me that probably belong to you, and she knows that…just like a part of me belongs to her.”

               Sasuke doesn’t respond, though he understands what his companion is saying. Hinata was a special woman. He instead reflects on his marriage with Sakura. He will _not_ be telling her about this. It would be pointless. She would be furious and hurt and cry and ask that he never cross this line again—but Sasuke won’t make that promise. He’ll leave the village and Naruto would have to deal with her ire and that would impact their friendship. Sasuke assumed just not mention it to save them all the grief. “I’m not telling Sakura,” he says it with finality and wonders if Naruto will fight him on it. The man never fit dishonesty well.

               “Thank fucking god,” Naruto sighed and slumped into a nearby wall. “No offense, but Sakura would try to beat my ass if she found out.”

               Sasuke’s lip twitched at the other man’s candor and he wonders for a second if he might still be a little drunk, or if he’s just in a good mood. He did just get laid. “I’ve got to go,” he says after a moment. He really hadn’t planned on being here so long. He was hours behind schedule.

               “Thanks for seeing me,” Naruto pushes of the wall as if he might chase Sasuke. He wants to kiss the other goodbye, but now the sun was high, and people were walking around the village and in the Hokage Tower.

               Sasuke walked to the window and opened it with his one arm. He stepped into the opening and was about the disappear for another several months, but stopped, gripping the frame. Before he could think better of it Sasuke turned around and dropped into a kneeling position before Naruto’s feet with his forearm over his knee.

               “Whaa—” Naruto exclaimed blurrily. 

               “Congratulations, Hokage-sama.” He bowed his head and held the position for just a moment, long enough that Naruto’s mouth hung open, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

               “Holy crap,” Naruto muttered and slumped against the wall again.

XiiX

               Naruto went home early on his first official day as Hokage. He was too tired from the night before to work a full day, and luckily there weren’t too many items on his to-do list yet. He took his wife to their bedroom and told her everything as soon as he got home. She was as understanding as he anticipated, and twice as turned on by the story as he expected. Naruto found his second wind in his marriage bed and felt more content with his life than he could ever remember.

 

              


End file.
